


Family Ties

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Mystery, SUPER DUPER SHORT, Short, creature - Freeform, very vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm the most powerful wizard known as of now. Yet, I can't even be classified as human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

The proof was on the parchment in front of me. How is this possible, I have no idea? The people around me are looking on as if I am some sort of super god. How is this fair? Why does this always have to happen to me? My mother is of muggle blood. How could those bloodlines work their way into hers is...impossible almost. I bet Aunt Petunia would have a field day if she found out. She's probably the most powerful muggle, ever. She doesn't even know it. Hmph. The answer is obvious, but I do not want to believe it. I am apparently the only known person who has so much powerful blood. I'm not even human!


End file.
